inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Makisato Mizuki
(Defender) |number = 5 |element = Wind |team = Arakumo Gakuen |seiyuu = Tomatsu Haruka |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 038 (GO)}} Makisato Mizuki ( ) is a defender for Arakumo Gakuen. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Japanese version *''"His plays are smooth like water."'' European version *''"Able to control the ball with beautiful fluid motions, like water in a stream."'' Appearance Makisato has light blue hair, with bangs framing each side of his face, two "horns" sticking out on top of his head, and a long ponytail, tied with a grey ribbon. He has white eyes with black sclera. Plot Makisato appeared along with the rest of his teammates during the semi-finals of Holy Road during the match against Raimon in the Desert Stadium. In episode 38, he and his team fought against Raimon. They were first in the lead due to Taiyou's Keshin, but later Shindou and Tsurugi scored a point. In episode 39, Makisato get motived by Taiyou in the break. Later during the match, he with Nebuchi and Kida gave power to Taiyou, to get his Keshin much stronger. At the end of the match, they lost with 4-3 due to Shindou's, Tenma's and Tsurugi's Keshin Fusion, Matei Gryphon, which sent Sunshine Force back to their goal and Sata couldn't stop it with his Teppeki no Gigadoon. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Makisato, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Hinano Kinsuke (Arakumo Gakuen's community master at the Desert Stadium) *'Item': Tensai Striker Kokoroe (天才ストライカー心得, randomly dropped from Arakumo Gakuen at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Item': Shouri no Misanga (しょうりのミサンガ, can be bought at the Pinball Stadium Path) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1920 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Makisato, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Stamina Globe (スタミナ地球儀, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Fake Charles' left route) *'Photo': Deppuri Shita Taru (でっぷりしたタルの写真, taken in the France era) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 400 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Makisato, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Romantic Astronomical Telescope (ロマンチック天体望遠鏡, randomly dropped by Artist Team at Kisaragi Mako's left taisen route) *'Photo': Globe (地球儀の写真, taken at the Galaxy Nauts Gou's dorm car 3) *'Topic': Foreign Language (外国語の話題, obtained at Inazuma Town's shopping district) *'Topic': Medical Checkup (健康診断の話題, obtained outside the Inazuma General Hospital) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Breezes D' *'HR Honsen Senbatsu D' *'Josei Kantoku Senbatsu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'GO! GO! Kids' *'Long Hairs N' *'Long Hairs R' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Long Hairs' Trivia *"Mizu" (水) in his name refers to "Suisei" (水星), the Japanese name for Mercury. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Galaxy characters